Raven's Cuts
by rcaneer
Summary: Sorry for all the problems with the story, I've been having computer trouble lately, hopefully it is fixed now. Raven is tired of the repetition of her daily life and bird boy might be able to help.


It was a quiet day in Jump City...  
until

"Dude, we're having tofu!"

"No way green bean, we're eating meat!".

Oh the yelling, Raven sighed, another reason to hate this life. After the incident with her father Raven indeed had more freedom, but nothing seemed to change, same yelling, same villains, and same life. She hated it, the continous world with repetative doubt for something new. Robin came in and tried calming the two pranksters down and agree to eat a side of each food. It didn't end well. Starfire was already there for their breakfast, but already began eating a jar of mustard. Raven began to leave with her book,

"Hey Rae aren't you gonna' join?"she just looked at Robin and left.

"She probably busy doing her oogy boogy magic stuff."

"I'm not so sure Beastboy, she seemed off."

"Come on man she'll tell us if she needs anything, now get over here and eat before tofu boy finishes it all!"

Robin walks over and sits, but can't get his mind off the empath.

*In Raven's room*

"I'm so stupid!"

Raven calmed herself, getting angry wouldn't solve anything. She looked down a dagger layed on the ground, the small silver tip covered in blood. Up her arms were cuts from before and now.

"Why can't I die!"

Raven's magic healed herself almost immediantly, but still left scarring.

"All I want is a way out, why won't you let me." she said to herself.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Friend Raven I do believe it is out time to meditate together."

"Go away Starfire, I need to be left alone..."

Along pause before the door opened.

"Friend Raven you can tell me any..." *GASP*

Starfire stared at the lines on her arms and had her mouth wide open.

"LEAVE!" Raven shouted, this was so unlike her friend, Starfire fled.

(Raven's view)

"Great now she's gone to tell the others and they'll never let it down maybe even keep watch on me."

Raven looked around and through knife near the back of her closet. She pulled her sleaves down and went into a meditative form.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos..."

(Back to normal view)

"FRIENDS, FRIENDS!"

"Jeez Star you don't have to yell." Beastboy groaned on the couch lazily.

"But Raven, I saw marks on her arms!"

"Is Trigon back, he can't be, we took him down!" yelled Cyborg.

"No these marks were different, they were thin red line all up her arms, could this be another one of her secrets, friends?"

Silence fell in the room all the titans just stared. Robin looked at Cyborg and told him to take the other titans into the main hall. Robin walked, almost jogged, towards Raven room.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Open up, Starfire told us what she saw!"

Silence...  
Robin kicked the door open and look, nothing, she had left. He saw a note laying on the floor.

"Dear friends  
I understand you all may be devistated, but I'm leaving and for good too, I've stayed on this team, but nothing will ever change the pain, and that's why you'll find completley gone at the bottom of the tower, don't bother burying me. Goodbye."

As soon as he read the last sentence Robin sprinted toward the roof of the tower. He bashed through the side door just enough to see a hint of blue go off the side of the tower. Robin sprang into action and shot one of his baterang hooks into the crack of the roof and jumped. He saw her, eyes wide open at seeing him. Diving down he grabbed her and pulled the baterang just in time to be back on the roof and not the ground.

"WHY!?" He yelled holding her. Her body was limp and she was staring in a daze.

"Please Raven, answer me."

Silence...

...

"I can't stay" she began, crying "I can't take anymore, I want to be free."

"You are free Raven, we took down your father and gave you a new start, why end it here and now?"

"He may be gone, but I will never get a new start, it's always the same..."

"Didn't you think about what pain you would leave the titans in?"

"Pain! You guys always put whatever you want in this place and I have bare with it because if I don't I'll go crazy, Beastboy and Cyborg's antics, Starfire and her stupid naive ways!"

...

"What about me Raven, do I cause you pain.?"

...

"No."

He stared at her had expecting a hate for him, but heard none.

"You, Robin, you give me only one thing, Hope..."

"Raven..."

"No, Robin, you're the only one that could understand, you're the only one who has a connection with me, you're the only one..."

He stared and she stared back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her sleeve up. The scars showed clear as day.

"Hope can only do so much Raven, but that's you healing yourself, that's you keeping yourself together, I don't, I can't do that."

Raven then did something new, something different, she hugged him and cried. Robin only held her and after several minutes took her chin into his hand and lifted her face up. Their eyes met, the connection was felt, and before they knew it they kissed. They stayed like that for several seconds and when they parted they just looked at eachother.

"Your the one." she repeated. After that the world for Raven had finally had a differance, and finally a stronger hope.


End file.
